This invention relates to an amusement apparatus and its manner of use, and more particularly to an amusement device which may be used in playing games of chance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an amusement apparatus which may be utilized simultaneously by two or more persons playing a game of chance. It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus of durable construction and simple operation which may be safely used by children as a toy or amusement device. A further object is to provide a game of chance comprising an apparatus and its manner of use, said game of chance being playable by two or more persons at the same time. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a gambling apparatus useable by two or more persons simultaneously, wherein each player can separately manipulate a moving part which may affect the outcome of the game. Other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.